Far Away
by AngelScythe
Summary: A dix-neuf ans, Mello en a plus que marre de la saint-valentin. C'est pire encore à ses yeux quand un jeune homme vient le voir. Mais il est loin de savoir pourquoi exactement.


_**Far away.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai.

Couple : Surprise \o/

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Messieurs Ohba et Obata.

Note : Dédier à BlackLie, nye t'aime.

* * *

Mello regardait la date du joli calendrier affiché juste au-dessus de sa caisse avec un œil noir. On était le quatorze février. Il détestait cette date car elle lui rappelait douloureusement qu'un peu près quatre ans plus tôt, il laissa Matt derrière lui de façon égoïste pour venger L. Chose qu'il n'avait réussie à faire.

Il venait d'intégré la mafia, mais il gardait quand même son ancien travail de caissier dans un super marché. Il avait besoin d'argent et la mafia ne payait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se résigné d'aller vivre dans leur espèce de taudis. Il préférait encore son petit studio ridiculement petit mais au moins, il s'y sentait bien.

Le blond grogna en passant les articles de son premier client de la journée. Comme tous les gens aujourd'hui, il se faisait abrutir par une fête dont il n'y trouvait que de la hargne. Comme beaucoup, il achetait du chocolat et des fleurs, il se faisait attraper par l'aspect commercial de la fête. Comment pouvait-on être assez stupide pour tomber dans ce piège.

Ce qui le dérangeait le plus c'était que depuis quatre ans, il passait de nombreux chocolat qu'il regardait avec envie. Il avait dut choisir entre se nourrir tout les jours ou prendre des chocolats. Il avait dut se résigner à se nourrir tout les jours. Bien qu'il avait songé que, théoriquement, le chocolat était une forme d'alimentation donc il se nourrissait tout les jours.

-Dites ?

Le blond sursauta. Depuis déjà une demi-heure, il passait des articles, donnait le prix et s'occupait de la monnaie de façon mécanique sans réellement réfléchir, mais maintenant on venait de le sortir de ses pensées.

Il haussa un sourcil pour dévisager un jeune homme de seize ans semblait-il. Il montrait à Mello ses articles. Une montagne de chocolat, deux cœurs de saint-valentin, l'un rempli de praline, l'autre de chocolat blanc et une boîte de chocolat tous diverses. Il y avait aussi quatre bouteilles de Vodka et pour finir des fleurs. Un beau et gros bouquet de magnifiques roses rouge en forme de cœur. Et un autre bouquet tout aussi gros de rose couleur rose pâle.

Le blond regarda tout ça avec étonnement. Il savait bien que ça fallait très cher. Ce jeune homme devait aimer sa compagne. Il regarda le chocolat avec envie avant de décréter.

-Carte d'identité ?

Le garçon fouilla sa poche et la tendit. Mello la regarda. Ce type avait vingt-deux ans, mais il semblait tout juste en avoir quatorze. A bien le regarder, Mello avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais il ne voyait pas où. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son nom. « Darney Orn » Non, il ne connaissait personne de ce nom.

Mello la rendit au jeune garçon avant de passer ses articles d'un air énervé d'avoir tout ce chocolat sous sa main. Pire, tous étaient à son goût. Qu'importe les goûts avait-il choisi.

-Ca fera nonante-sept dollars septante-neuf . Vous devez beaucoup aimez votre compagne.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour moi ! J'ai pris tout ça pour un ami, pendant qu'il s'occupe de l'autre partie de la surprise. Expliqua le jeune homme en rangeant les articles avec précaution.

- Il doit beaucoup l'aimer… Répéta Mello.

- Oui. Il ne l'a plus vu depuis quatre ans, mais il veut lui montrer combien il l'aime depuis tout ce temps ! Il m'a dit que c'était quelqu'un de très important pour lui. Je crois que ça doit être une femme magnifique. Oh… vous savez où je peux avoir des cigarettes ?

- Combien de paquets ?

- Sept !

- Un par jour ! Lâcha le blond en tendant la main pour attraper les paquets de cigarettes de la marque que lui avait demandé le jeune homme.

En effet, il y avait un grand choix de cigarette juste au-dessus de sa tête. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas remarqué et s'en excusa.

-Cent trente deux dollars quatre-vingt cinq. Lâcha Mello d'un air maussade en lui donnant les paquets.

Le jeune homme sortit sa carte bancaire et paya. Il remercia le blond et partit avec son sac horriblement lourd. Mello soupira et continua de travailler.

Lorsque Mello eut fini de travailler, il était déjà tard. Il était passé par la mafia puis par son travail dans un fast-food. Il n'y travaillait que quelques heures, mais c'était quand même épuisant puisqu'au total il devait bien travaillait douze heures.

Il fut bien content d'arriver devant son petit studio. Il prendrait une douche bouillante et irait dormir et puis c'était tout. Il n'avait pas envie d'allumer la télévision pour voir des pubs et des émissions basées sur l'amour.

Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de ça. Parce qu'il était tombé amoureux il y a longtemps déjà. Que cette même personne avait voulu le suivre dans sa folie et qu'il l'avait repoussé en usant de mot blessant pour son bien.

Il le regrettait tout en ne le regrettant pas. Il aurait voulu qu'il soit au près de lui dans ses moments durs. Mais le forcé à vivre une vie pareille, non, il ne pouvait pas s'y résigner.

Mello soupira et ouvrit la porte de son studio. A l'instant même où la porte s'ouvrit, sa chaîne-hifi s'alluma, « Far away » de Nickelback passa. Il sursauta. Il n'y croyait pas. C'était sa chanson préférer. A la Wammy's House il se passait cette chanson en boucle et il pleurait toujours en l'écoutant. Mais comme il était partit précipitamment, il n'avait jamais récupérer le CD.

Il n'avait plus entendu ce morceau depuis quatre ans. Cependant, il ne pouvait se permettre de pleurer maintenant. Mello alluma la lumière, se demandant ce qui se passait. Cette chanson ne jamais passait jamais sur les ondes. Il sursauta une seconde fois. Le sol de son studio était jonché de pétales de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, blanc, noir, rose, rouge, fushia.

Il ne faisait plus de doute que quelqu'un était entré chez lui. Il regardait la porte de la maison, elle ne semblait pas avoir été crochetée. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de sa table basse ou il mangeait tout ses repas. Elle était remplie de chocolat. Dans son fauteuil de cuir, il y avait un gros bouquet de rose couleur rose pâle accompagné d'un cœur de saint-valentin rempli de chocolat divers.

Il se souvenait d'avoir passé ce genre d'article à sa caisse tout à l'heure. Il se demandait si ce jeune homme avait flashé sur lui et avait trouvé où il habitait et était venu lui faire cette surprise bizarre. Puis il se souvint qu'il avait dit que c'était pour son ami.

Il avait commandé des cigarettes d'une marque bien connue. Il avait déjà fumé une fois avec Matt une cigarette de ce genre. Ce dernier lui avait dit une fois :

« Si je te perds, je crois que je me raccrocherais à elle… pour espérer me rapprocher de toi ».

Mello eut un hoquet et il chercha partout autour de lui. Il remarqua quelque chose bougé. Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui. Il portait un bouquet de rose en forme de cœur et un autre cœur de saint-valentin rempli de praline.

Il avait des cheveux roux, des lunettes devant les yeux, un haut blanc rayée de ligne noire et un jeans un peu délabré bleu ainsi que de hautes bottes noires. Il avait une cigarette en bouche.

-Tu m'as envoyée une lettre il y a quatre ans, qui était censé terminé de m'achever. Mais ça a fait le contraire. J'ai enfin eut le moyen de venir jusqu'à toi. Expliqua Matt en l'observant.

Ainsi, c'était comme ça qu'il savait où il habitait, il devinait qu'il avait fait tout cette mise en scène pour lui. Et ça le comblait de bonheur, d'un bonheur fou. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer à ce point là. Il était plutôt habitué à ce qu'on le délaisse un peu parce qu'il était étrange.

Matt s'approcha de lui. Il posa le chocolat et les fleurs dans le fauteuil alors que la musique se répétait pour la deuxième fois. Le roux lui tendit les bras et le blond lâcha ses clés et vint se nicher contre lui. Il sentit l'étreinte de Matt autour de lui.

- That I love you I have loved you all along and I miss you. Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if i don't see you anymore. (1) Chanta tendrement Matt à son oreille en même temps que le CD.

Cette chanson qui collait si bien à leur histoire. Des larmes de bonheur coulèrent le long des joues de Mello qui se serraient encore plus contre Matt.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il. Je t'aime depuis toujours.

- Moi aussi, tu es ma raison de vivre Mello.

* * *

(1) Que je t'aime  
Je t'ai toujours aimé  
Et tu me manques  
J'ai été trop loin depuis trop longtemps  
Je continue de rêver que tu seras avec moi  
Et que tu ne partiras jamais  
J'arrêterais de respirer si  
Je ne te vois plus.


End file.
